doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Twelve Doctors
'"The Twelve Doctors" ' is the first episode of the first series of The New Doctor Adventures. Written by TheNewDoctor, it is set to air on the 1st of September, 2011. The first episode starring the Twelfth Doctor and companion Ed Blunt, it will feature a future Twelfth Doctor as part of the plot, when the Doctor time crashes in a forest. Though it does not appear so at first, writer TheNewDoctor has confirmed that it starts the story arch that will follow throughout the series of thirteen episodes. Official description Freshly regenerated, the Doctor crashes with his future self. Using knowledge of his past, future Doctor helps our hero with a mysterious boy, walking trees, and a world of nothingness... Plot The Eleventh Doctor (Matt Smith) is shown just before regenerating, shattering the TARDIS windows. He becomes the Twelfth Doctor (Benedict Cumberbatch) amongst warnings from the TARDIS that a time crash is eminent. The police box collides with it's future self, shattering both sets of windows. Another Doctor flies into the TARDIS, discovering his freshly regenerated self. In one TARDIS, the Doctors talk, and explain the future Doctor explains that he is on his way to confront 'almost good and almost evil'. The door is broken down, with Edward Blunt (Martin Freeman) standing there, warning them to get out. The three leave the TARDISes, which sink into a White portal in the ground. The Doctors ask how he knew, and Ed explains that he created the portal; he then sends one at a bird for demonstration. In a forest, Ed explains to the Doctors that he was just an ordinary guy until six months ago, when he fell unconscious and awoke with superpowers. He has no idea what is on the other side of the portals he makes. Suddenly, he attacks the Doctor (just regenerated one) and forces him to reveal himself as a time lord. The future Doctor tells him to run; the Doctors do so, chased by Ed sending portals at them. Ed confronts them from a portal, having gone through another world to use a portal inside that world and arrive here. He attempts to kill the future Doctor, tom prevent him from saying spoilers, using lightning. The future Doctor jumps behind Edninto the portal. Present-day Doctor "zaps" Ed with the sonic screwdriver, knocking him out. The portal to the other world closes. The Doctor wakes Ed, who is back to his normal self. He explains that he can now remember what happened six months previously: he was possessed by a hideous alien. He reveals his neck, with an alien attached to it. Ed is suddenly possessed again, and the alien declares itself to be from "beyond the portals, in a dying world deprived of atoms...". The alien, named Count Mina, wants to take over Earth for a new world. He tries to kill the Doctor, who falls into a portal. He meets his future self there, who explains that this world is a hundred thousand years younger than earth, but a hundred and sixty four years older as well. Meeting a man from 1888, as well as a man from 2099 the Doctors realise that this world's time is not in relation to earth's, and it could explode any minute. They, along with the two men, find a portal that leads into Count Mina's lair. Count Mina has an army of trees that move for him, as he has been extending his powers. Chased out into the forest, the four are immediately brought back. Count Mina has the air solidify, imprisoning the four. Ed gains control of Count Mina, taking the Doctor out of air. As Ed battles Count Mina, breaking his mind, the Doctor uses his sonic, breaking it and killing Count Mina. Count Mina explodes, creating a portal into another world. The Doctor unseals the three others, and they climb into the portal. They take the broken screwdriver, snapping it and sealing all the portals. In the other world, the man from the past decides to stay there, and the man from the future keeps him company. The Doctors part, taking their TARDISes away.